Rouge's wish
by Silver Stag
Summary: Pietro, Rouge's Boy friend get's in an accident and Rouge is the only one to save him, but it could mean giving up her powers and leaving the institute, on the side Lance want's them dead and magneto backs him up


Rogues Chistmas Wish  
  
Dear Mother:  
  
It was cold on the night of the accient, colder then useual. I remember it all to well, maybe because I caused the accident. The proffeseur tells me everyday it's not my fault but it is, I don't belive him. Now I have to make such a tough choice to help my boyfriend and loose my powers or to let Pietro die. I can't lte him die it's my fault he is in this problem, but with out my powers I will be sent home. Not that I don't love you but I love the x-men and Pietro to much to leave. I know what your thinking a boys not worth it but you don't understand the bond we have. It's like we were together in a former life. He understands my life he understands me who I am what I am. He would never let anything happen to me if he was in the same situation I am in he would give his powers away as long as I was okay. So I guess he doen't deserve me if I ahve to sit here and wonder if I really want to save him. There is one other problem I think I am conciving his child, I have morning sickness and well we did do it not to long ago so I can;t have a fatherless child, but what if I lose the baby or worse it grows up being a mutant and I can't raise it right. But you must be really confused I guess I should tell you the whole story from the begginning seeing as how we might be seeing each other sooner then you or I think. It all started on Dec. 15......................................  
  
" Hey Pyscho bitch why don't you stay the fuck away from Pietro or I will bury you under a pile of rubble" Yelled Lance.  
  
In the football feild after school. Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Even, Scott, Todd, Pieatro and blob met for a show down, A little rumble in mutant paridise. The brotherhood has always been against mixing with the x-men it started with Lance and Kitty now Rogue and Pietro.  
  
"Shove it up your rock ass you crazy mother fucker, I can be with who ever I want, If you lay so much as a pebble on me Kitty will get it." Yelled Rogue slowly move towards Kitty taking off her glove.  
  
"Hey Rogue stay away from me" Said Kitty backing away from Rogue fasing right through Scott's car. "Ewww now look I have like moter oil on me, like this had better come out"  
  
"That's it mutant freak, why even get with Pietro you can't fucking touch him with out killing that misguided mother fucker." Laughed Lance as he hurled a bolder at Rogue.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you fucker, she has learned to control her power and I love her unlike you who is just useing Kitty for sex."Yelled Pietro who ran to get Rogue out of the way. It was pointless though Rogue was already on Logans motercycle and headed back to the institute.  
  
"See what you did you fucker why don't you drop dead" Yelled Pietro who ran up to Evan stole a spike adn dug it in to Lance's stomach, then took off.  
  
"Help..me ..Kitty I am loseing a shit load of blood,"Said Lance grabing at his stomach with bloody hands.  
  
"No you sick fuck you got what you deserved, come on Kurt let's get out of here., were through you sex craved fuck"She said as her and Kurt popped out of sight.  
  
"Aaaaa fuck what a whore, fuck her I don't need her Toad, fatso help me home..NOW"yelled Lance as Todd and Blob helped him the car they took here.  
  
Mean while Scott was talking to Jean on the cell phone while Evan skated off.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said Jean right in the stomach we really need to keep a watch on Rogue she is hooked on Pietro. This is a real dangerous thing going on, Kitty broke up with Lance because of Rogue and Pietro almost killed him, I would want revenge..Yeah your right..But are you sure, that's really a good Idea?....well if prof.x says so...alright..No of course I don't wanna go to Dunkens Party...what it's a scavenger hunt...where in his back yard....Yes jean I know he lives in the country wiht lot's of acres in the back...but still my answer is...What Rogue are you sure and Pietro...Lance alright I'll go..k Love yeah yep...oh sorry, yeah I know Dunken would kick my ass if he heard me say that..yes i understand..sorry...A go tell the ass to eat some of himself..What you know what I mean Dunkens Dougnuts..Never mind Jean bye"  
  
So the fight was over a fast as it began, Pietro was running faster then he every though he could but then again he ran pretty damn fast normaly. He finally caught up to Rogue and asked her to pull over, she was a little reluctiant but after she got a look at him she stoped.  
  
"What do you want" Said Rogue fliping her hair out of the helmet.  
  
"Look I am so sorry about Lance he is such and ass...  
  
"save it Pietro I don't give a fuck, for all I know your just like him."Rogue started up the motercycle.  
  
"No you have got to trust me Rogue I would never want to hurt you I swear, Look to prove myself what do you more then anything for christmas" Asked Peitro who had this kind look in his eyes that made Rogue weak in the knees.  
  
"The only thing I want is a nice time together just me and you at Dunkens party no Lance or Brotherhood losers screwing us around. I just wanna feel warm and loved and actualy get close to someone, who won't be afraid and understand I learned to controll my powers." Asked Rogue.  
  
"It's done on the 20th I will pick you up at 5:00pm we will go out to dinner and grace the party at about 9:00pm sound good to you, and just to show you I trust you leave the gloves at home I know you will not hurt me."Said Peitro kissing Rogue's gloved hand.  
  
"That would be just perfect" Said Rogue "Hope on let's go get a drink there's something we need to talk about"  
  
"Oh really what's on your mind hunny" asked Pietro running his hands throught her hair.  
  
"Our baby"said Rogue as she ans Piero rode off in to the flurry's clouding the road.  
  
"So all they want is a nice time, not on my watch I am going to make the Bitch pay and fucking kill speedster there, all with the help of my good buddy, Right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
2 shadowy figures turned and headed to the brotherhoods shack, 1 of them seemed to be droping a shiny liquid on the ground from his stomach and the other was floating in the air, they passed a metal bench and it flew up to meet the man in the air. The other person was now starting to wheeze and couldn't walk straghit......................  
  
"THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH THERE LIVES SO HELP ME MAGNETO I WILL KILL THEM AND MAKE THEM SUFFER" The figure passed out.  
  
**********P.S People unless I get at least 6 more reviews chapter 2 won't go up here is a little preview of chapter 2  
  
Lance's Plan Kitty's Problem  
  
Lances Plan Kitty's Trouble  
  
"you need a renagade mutants help Lance if you wish to suceed in killing off Rogue and Pietro, but I am really not sure why you would want to kill off your close friend and Rogue. I mean Rogue used to mean more to you then Kitty" asked Magneto who was lowering himself into a recliner  
  
"Because... that baby she claims is the bastard Pietro' is actually mine. That stupid whore dumped me after she found out, because before that we sperated not broke up just parted for abit and she did it with that speedster asshole. He knew she was my girl and she knew she was mine!"yelled Lance as he slammed his fist through the wall causing the windows to shake violently.  
  
"So that's why you want them dead, but what about the baby, what shall..  
  
"what the fuck is this 20 fucking question's you were better as a stiff jack ass who didn't give a fuck. As for the baby I plan on..on..  
  
"On killing the kid is that it Lance, the answer to your problems is to kill it" yelled Magneto  
  
"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do I can't raise the fucking child by my self I am walking wounded, all alone and I am not that strong. How does it feel Magneto to here this hun you have never had to make this choice before have you. To choose between keeping a mother fucking kid you can't raise or kill your first child. God tell me what went wrong, mother fucking whore look I don't need this shit right now...." Lance grabed his jacket threw it over his back and stormed out of the brotherhood. As he left a picture fell out of his pocket it was Rogue and Pietro, with a hole threw Pietro's head and a gash in Rogue's stomach. As the picture fell to the ground a white wolf jumped in and grabed it.  
  
"So these are the people giving you so much touble Lance, don't worry I will help you" the wolf picked up the picture in it's mouth and turned to leave.  
  
" Element thank-you for helping him he needs you...  
  
"Look Magneto I am just doing this because my mom asked me to if Mystique calls me off I am done." The wolf jumped out the window.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Dear-Log After the whole after school "fight" Pietro hasen't showen his face around the Brotherhood, that's the it will stay. The only help I have found at all besides Magneto is Element she has your average high school apperence, which will help her sneak around. She is different she controlls elements, but as different animals  
  
Earth-Deer  
  
Air-Hawk  
  
Water-Whit Wolf  
  
Fire-Lion  
  
Wind-Her human form  
  
She does remind me of someone but I cna't put my finger on it. She seems a little weird to me she is obsesed on keeping me happy, she is like a rose man she seems all nice and prettybut watch out for the pricks. Now all I need to do is win Kittly back and screw that happy couple Rogue and Pietro. Here is my plan.um well wait jsut in case this log falls into the wrong hands I can't let you know. Bye  
  
-Lance  
  
Lance put his notebook away and hopped into his car and sped away.......... 


End file.
